What Should Have Been
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: This is an Au where Glittering Gold Goldie and Scrooge McDuck get married and have a daughter. Amy is a spoiled brat, and gets away with a lot of things, Scrooge is over protective of her, his nephews, Webby, and adopted son Bubba a caveduck from the Jurassic. What will happen? In this story Scrooge and Goldie are younger.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story from the brilliant writer (And like the best partner in the history of ever!) Redwallover28! HAs come up with another brilliant story! I'm telling ya Redwall is amazing! So I'm going to let you guys read this, and personally I do not know much about Ducktales other than it's a cartoon, I've only seen adds for it so I don't know if I'll Comment since I don't know my head from tale!**

 **All right I've kept you guys from an amazing story long enough here you go.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

In McDuck Manor Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Bubba were running from Webby and Amy. Both girls were charging after them with dart guns. They reminded Huey, Dewey, and Louie of Amy and Bubba's mother Goldie. She was a real wilderness woman who was as tough as any lumberjack, or boxer. Uncle Scrooge was real rough as well as a zillionaire, (not that money meant anything to Goldie) and with his rough and tumble attitude they were made for each other.

After a year of courting Scrooge and Goldie got married. Donald was the best man. A year later Scrooge and Goldie's first daughter was born, they both agreed that Amy fitted the blue eyed duckling perfectly. But as she got older her attitude got to be bad. Because unlike her mother and father she often lorded the fact she was rich over others. Her mother often chided her on this but she said:

"But our family is the richest! Why shouldn't I brag about it?!" Amy argued

"But you also could get yourself in others in trouble if you continue in this way. I mean Flintheart Glomgold, Ma Beagle and her family, and many others could try to hurt you and those around you, including your brother Bubba would be in real trouble!" Scrooge explained

"Bubba is not my brother! He's just a young caveduck you brought back from the past!" Amy screamed

"Amy you need to take what your father and I say seriously! The dangers are quite real!" Goldie remarks

"Which is why we have the best security system in the world! I really don't see what the big deal is! I mean Uncle Donald left Huey, Dewey, and Louie with you!" Amy retorts

"Because he knows that we can watch over them while he is away at sea." Scrooge tries to explain "Meanwhile, remember the self defense lessons we gave you, and look out for your friends and family." Scrooge advises

After that talk Amy always looked after Webby but at every opportunity she tormented the boys and Bubba. 

* * *

_Author note this was a request from mitsuki576. Will Amy ever stop being a brat? Will she appreciate her family? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

After another day of being tortured by the girls the nephews and Bubba went into Scrooge and Goldie's room. The couple were actually looking at an old photo album that chronicled their meeting, courtship, wedding, and starting a family. Goldie is the first to notice them.

"What is wrong boys?" Goldie asks

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Cousin Amy and Webby are chasing us with dart guns again!" Dewey informs

"And doesn't even give us any to defend ourselves with!" Louie points out

"And hunts us down like wild animals! I really wish you hadn't told them of your wildness adventures aunt Goldie and Uncle Scrooge!"  
Huey says pitifully

"Bubba would rather face a T-Rex then those two." Bubba adds

"I think that we should have a talk with our daughter, and Mrs. Beakley with Webby."

"I don't see the problem." Scrooge remarks "There are only two girls and four boys, five when Doofus visits. So they put on a bold front. I think that it is good for them, when they are in trouble they will already know what to do."

Scrooge and Goldie as well as the boys didn't know that the girls were listening. They ran into Scrooge's arms.

"Thank you! Thank you daddy! You seem to be the only one who understands me and Webby!" Amy exclaimed

"Yes, thank you Uncle Scrooge!" Webby says "You're always good to us! You understand the things that we do!"

"I would never punish my favorite wee lassie's. Your just having a bit of fun." Scrooge says "Now, run along to the kitchens and tell Duckworth to give you both two cookies each."

The girls run off to the kitchens happy. The boys leave the room with dejected looks. Goldie gave the remark that Scrooge is far too soft with the girls and that no good would come of it.

* * *

 _Author note Will Scrooge learn his lesson before it is too late? Will the girls ever learn to behave? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


End file.
